Repeating History
by aussiebabe290
Summary: Oneshot. AU. Jake could always make Rachel smile... will history repeat itself for Jack and Ruby? Sister centric, in the 'Home' universe. Read and review.


**This is in my own little 'Home' universe, set when Ruby is a teenager. In the universe, Jake and Rachel had known each other since they were infants, falling in love as their friendship blossomed into romance. Jake could always make her smile. So, when I saw last night's episode (where Julie joined a mother's group), and saw how Jack could make Ruby smile, my fanfictioning little brain thought this up. Read and review!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"Mum, we're home!" Isabelle Barton called, slamming the front door.

"Hey Rach!" Ruby Rafter yelled to her older sister.

"Hello!" Rachel had a grin on her face, as she greeted both her daughter and sister. "How was school?"

"Yeah, school doesn't matter". Isabelle waved her hand airily.

"Don't let Dad hear you say that", Rachel warned.

"Mum, please. I've heard the stories. According to Nanna, Dad was a menace to society". Isabelle grinned cheekily- she was a mix of both her parents.

"Belle, gorgeous, that was preschool". Rachel smiled, remembering the time her husband and best friend had launched himself off the swing set, into their screaming teacher's arms. He had been a daredevil since the day dot. "And your father was not a menace to society; I don't know what Grace was thinking".

"Good to see you're calling her Grace", Ruby said cheekily.

Rachel sighed, eyeing the little girl cautiously. "Rubes, is there actually a reason you're here?"

"I'm not allowed to visit my favourite sister?"

"I'm your only sister".

"Therefore you have to be my favourite!"

Ruby was born twenty six years after Rachel, twenty four years after Ben and twenty two years after Nathan. The youngest by far, and, for their parents, they were reliving the memories they had with their older three. Although there wasn't the rivalry that the boys had (Nathan and Ben still argued over Ruby- she had said Ben's name first, but had smiled for Nathan first, both resulting in bets), she had the same bond with her nieces and nephews. And then there was her sister.

Rachel loved Ruby like her own daughter- and in a way, it seemed like she was. Constantly present at the Barton house, especially after Isabelle had started high school. The two had grown up in each other's company, Isabelle happy to tag along with her aunty's friends. And Ruby made sure that Isabelle was never left out.

"Guess what?" Isabelle was beaming, a gleam in her eyes that Rachel had only ever seen when she was drooling over the surfers on their annual Christmas holidays (as much as her father hated to admit it, Isabelle was growing up and didn't need him to carry her to bed. The last time he had attempted to carry the squirming, shrieking child to her room, he had nearly gotten a tooth knocked out).

"Who are you chasing after, Belle?"

Rachel motioned for the two younger girls to follow her into the kitchen. Pouring two glasses of cordial, she offered around a packet of Tim Tams. The perfect gossipy food, in her eyes.

"It's not me!" Isabelle giggled, like she had been holding it in most of the day. "It's Rubes!"

"Ruby? Who'd wanna go out with her?" Rachel giggled, mirroring her daughter. "Who is it, Rubes?"

Ruby blushed a deep scarlet. "Belle! You said you wouldn't tell her!"

"Tell who what?" Jake wanted to know, coming in the back door. "Hey baby, hey gorgeous!" he said cheerfully, greeting both his wife and daughter. "What's happening, Rubes?"

"I don't know, and she won't say while you're here!" Rachel glared at him.

Holding up his hands, Jake retreated. "Well excuse me! I might just go curl up in a corner and die, I'm not allowed in the girly-gossip session!"

"No, you're not". Ruby beamed.

"You're too cheeky for your own good, Ruby Rafter".

"Guess what?" Isabelle chatted. "Jess is under the impression history is repeating itself!"

"With you?" Rachel furrowed her brow.

"No, with Ruby!"

"Hold on, Rubes, do Mum and Dad know?" Rachel knew exactly what was happening. All because she had had the same experiences. And, if Ruby was anything like her, she wouldn't tell their parents because Dave and Julie would a), flip, and b), tease her silly.

Ruby shook her head. "I've heard the stories, Rach, Dad'd flip!"

"Flip he would". Rachel chuckled at the thought. "So, Rubes! You and Jack, huh?"

"Rachel", the younger girl blushed, as Isabelle shrieked with laughter. "don't!"

"Ruby and Jack, sittin' in a tree!" she continued. "Ben and Nathan gave it to me, kid, it's your turn! Hey, Belle! I have a hunch that our Jess may be right".

"Jess is never right", Ruby moaned.

"Jess is always right", Isabelle corrected.

"I'm actually hating Jessica right now". Ruby could never hate her niece, a smile on her face even as she claimed the opposite.

Rachel had first met her best friend- and husband- when she was six weeks old. Although she had no memory of her first year with him, she was told the stories. They were tight, and Jake could always make her smile. He still could. They had grown up together, finding love at fifteen, but not acting on it until they were in their twenties. Their wedding and three children followed after- and they loved each other more than they, as children, would ever fathom.

And history was indeed repeating itself. When Ruby was an infant, Julie had taken her to a mother's group, in a way to get out of the house. That was where they had met other children that Ruby would in fact play with until kindergarten. Orlando (who still scared Ruby slightly), Lockie (who was sweet), and Jack. Jack was Ruby's Jake- they were closer than the others. While they still talked to Orlando and Lockie (known as Lachlan), Jack and Ruby were the ones who had stayed close. Isabelle had been there to witness it all- and she too had known from an early age.

"At least Ben and Nathan won't give it to me", Ruby shot at her sister.

"Wanna bet?" Isabelle said menacingly. "Uncle Ben will give it to you way more than Uncle Nathan! R and J! History repeating!"

"You're too much of a Rafter". Rachel shook her head at her daughter.

"Nah, I'm Ben's favourite!" Ruby protested.

"So? Mum was his favourite when they were kids, and he gave it to her more than Uncle Alex!"

"But Ben's protective!"

Isabelle sighed, finally giving in. But then the Barton side of her came out. "Fine. But don't come whinging to us when Ben shoots Jack!"

"Who are you, Dad?" Ruby laughed.

"Nope. I've just had experience with protective fathers".

"Like I haven't?" Rachel laughed. "Rubes, I can tell you now that Ben and Nathan- and the boys- will tease you stupid, Mel and Sammy will be horrified, Mum and Grace will laugh and try to stop Dad, and Granddad will sit back and wait for something to actually happen".

Ruby and Isabelle looked at her.

"I've had experience". Rachel shrugged, laughing and wrapping her arms around the two younger girls.


End file.
